Stats and Levels
Stats They represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at Nastya's Holdout, or your Personal Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. *Stats are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 statistic points at each level up. *However starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 1 statistic point. Stats details Strength Strength is needed to equip Chainsaws, most Shotguns, some Machine Guns and several high quality Armors. Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 hit points. Endurance from mastercrafted armor does provide additional hit points. There was also a speculation that it may affect how far you can sprint, but simple tests proved it wrong. Agility Agility is how fast you can run. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire, it does not modify the distance from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not work as it modifies the angle, not the distance. Critical Hit Critical modifies the chance of dealing a critical hit, which does five times the normal damage when attacking, as well as interrupts and knocks back the enemy. Shotguns and grenade launchers cannot deal a critical hit. Reloading Reloading modifies the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee weapons (Blunt, Blades, and Chainsaws) don't reload; therefore the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Blades and Blunt), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach, or surpass, the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. *Proficiencies are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 proficiency points at each level up. *However starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. *You also lose 25% of your proficiencies when your health is at serious, and another 25% when at critical. While previously it was debated whether or not increasing the proficiency level actually increases damage done, the debate has come to a conclusion that proficiency level does NOT increase damage. Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level by going back to Nastya's Holdout or to a Personal Outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the holdout. The maximum level is 200. There are Speculations on how leveling up increases the damage output. Level Experience Requirement Table |width="10"| |width="250"| |} Category:Character Details